Tenebrarum Deos
by Jorssen 2
Summary: The Tenebrarum Deos (The Dark Gods) are a group of 20 wicked Gods who once wreaked havoc across The First Realm many MANY Eons ago before they were stopped and sealed away by the Primordial Gods, alongside their Creator, Father and Master, Sin Aeternam (Eternal Sin), who is the wicked Primordial God of sin itself. They are all evil Incarnate and the source of all negative Darkness.


**Intro:**

"You all think of ME a monster; however you all have YET to see the WORST from the Gods who embody evil incarnate. There are 20 ancient Deities who dwell within the darkness and feast upon the pain and despair of Mortals. These Wicked Divinities of pure ancient Primordial evil are the incarnation of all evil within the universe and represent the sin in all beings in existence, myself included and I am a GOD! Ichigo Kurosaki, Skullak Tuma, Zizzlorrn Jaccob Zzirrettrraxx, Zzaccharrionn Cleveland MmcCorrmacckk! You all may have defeated me, but how will you all fare off against **them**?! None shall escape their second coming! All of existence shall burn before their wrath! ALL Gods shall be slaughtered before their might, and ALL Primordials… SHALL PERISH!" Juha Bach's final words before his ultimate demise.

Tenebrarum Deos (The Dark Gods) Are a group of 20 evil Deities from the Latin Pantheon, led by the Wicked God of Fate, Pride, Inevitability, Creation, and Manipulation, Pandemonium. These Evil Gods are known and feared throughout the universe/multiverse, for they represent the evil and sin in Humanity and Divinity alike, and have a reputation of spreading ultimate vice, corruption, death, destruction, chaos, malevolence amongst man and Deity. They were formed and brought together by their father and creator, the wicked Primordial God Sin Aeternam (Eternal Sin). The Tenebrarum Deos were all birthed and created from Wicked Divinity and Primordial Evil and have gestated in eternal darkness, and are Gods of ultimate Primordial Evil. 995 tredecillion years ago, the Tenebrarum Deos, alongside their master and father Sin Aeternam brought complete ruin and utter destruction and death in a great, deadly, and terrible war to the holy universe known as The First Realm (its true name is unknown), along with the other 2 universes (The Hall of Origin, and Zeme) all those Eons ago **LONG** before time itself was created, before they were stopped and sealed away by Arceus Jr. and half of The Primordial Gods of the Primordial Union, as well as half of The Almighty Celestial 20 into the darkest parts of the dimension of pure, eternal darkness and nothingness and despair alongside their master and father, Sin Aeternam, which is a prison located within the dark, DARK, deepest confines of Time and Space, which is alongside Hell, where the damned and the most evil and sinful of beings reside.

The Tenebrarum Deos are Gods whose power goes beyond the planet and affect and span across the universe. Even when sealed away their powers still affect all of existence, alongside their father Sin Aeternam. Their power levels as a group and individually are of low nigh-omnipotent tier. Plus their powers as a group and individually are **VASTLY, VASTLY LARGER** than that of the Royal Guard put together/individually, and the four senior Capitans of the Gotei 13 put together/individually (who are Yamamoto, Unohana, Shunsui, and Ukitake), and one member alone has been known to LAUGHINGLY defeat all of the Gotei 13 put together in a single blow. Due to being of the Greater God tier, the powers of the Tenebrarum Deos are so vast that they are capable of doing things that the Gods of the two Godly tiers below the Greater God tier cannot do. An example of this is that they can accomplish incredible feats of power such as obliterating and banishing Humans, Soul Reapers, Hollows, and Arrancars with gestures, finger snaps, winks or even simple thoughts. And they can transform a Mortal, Soul Reaper, Hollow, or an Arrancar into a Wicked God or Goddess if they wanted to. The Tenebrarum Deos can teleport ANYWHERE across all of existence, across the multiverse itself. The Tenebrarum Deos are the strongest of the Greater God tier, their power (individually and as a group) is vastly larger than The Almighty Celestial 20. Plus all of the Tenebrarum Deos members (individually and as a group) are all a lot stronger than Juha Bach, who is the Creator God of the Quincies and they are all more feared than him. And they would all laughingly defeat him rather easily and effortlessly despite Juha's "The Almighty" ability and the ability to see into the future and change it and negate all of his opponents attacks in the process to the point where they are all incapable of harming him, as well as to change the future in which he dies, as well as to consume beings who are either weaker and lower than him, equal to him in strength and at his level, or older than him, such as the Soul King, but not beings stronger and higher than him, such as The Primordial Gods and the Tenebrarum Deos. Plus they all have the ability and powers to fully block, negate, counter and neutralize ALL of Juha's powers with ease and render him COMPLETELY and UTTERLY powerless. They can all also completely repress and suppress all of Juha Bach's powers with their mere presences alone if they desire so, and are all fully capable of harming him despite all of Juha Bach's powers. The reason on why the Tenebrarum Deos and their powers as a group and individually are vastly larger than Juha Bach and his powers is because the Deos all PREDATE Juha in age and power and are higher than him within the Divine Hierarchy despite being of the same Godly tier as him, which is the Greater God tier. Also the destruction and death that Juha Bach and his Vandenreich/Stern Ritter caused within the Vandenreich war **PALES** in compassion to the destruction and death that the Tenebrarum Deos have caused MANY Eons ago. Plus there is a GOOD reason on why the Tenebrarum Deos are a LOT more feared than Juha Bach, who was a feared Deity himself throughout Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and on some parts of Earth and on some planets that have heard and been victims of Juha Bach's wrath before his ultimate defeat and death at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki, Zizzlorrn Jaccob Zzirrettrraxx, Zzaccharrionn Cleveland MmcCorrmacckk, and Skullak Tuma. Whereas the Tenebrarum Deos on the other hand are feared THROUGHOUT ALL of existence universally, across the universe on every planet, every alternate dimension, and every and all of the Galaxies in existence, this includes Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, and Earth. Even Gods from other Pantheons fear them. For example, Zeus the Greek God of Thunder and the King of The Gods has been known to smite Mortals and other Gods who dare to invoke the name of ANY of the Tenebrarum Deos within his presence, whether by accident or purpose. Even Baraggan, the former King of Hueco Mundo had Primordial fear whenever he had heard about them, because he was afraid that they would one day be resealed from their Eon-year old prison and kill him before obliterating all of Hueco Mundo.

Just an idea of how horrible/horrifying and terrible/terrifying the scales are: On the "Most Dangerous Deities" list, which is a list dedicated to the most Evilest, Wicked, and Depraved Gods in all of existence, Juha Bach is only listed as #3 on the "Most Dangerous Deities" list, with the Tenebrarum Deos/all of the Tenebrarum Deos members taking the #1 spot alongside their father, creator, and master Sin Aeternam, and recently The Vanguard from the Dusk Imperium empire due to their actions against the two Legendary Pokémon Uxie, the Primordial God of Knowledge, and Azelf, the Primordial Goddess of Willpower, as well as aiding and abetting Rajik in the attempted murder of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, three other Legendary Pokémon/Primordial Gods who also tried to put a stop to both Rajik and the Dusk Imperium's plans. In accordance to being placed on the top of the "Most Dangerous Deities" list, ALL of the Vanguard members have been rechristened as "Fallen Gods" and have been permanently exiled from The First Ream and are no longer welcome to return to the Holy Universe of the Gods due to their actions upon Uxie, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, lest they (The Vanguard) face execution. Long story short any Deity working for Rajik return to The First Realm, will be executed on sight.

"You fool! You're in league with those beasts? They don't care about establishing order or peace! They'll destroy all of you and existence!" Uxie.

It is said in Latino and Discipuli mythology that when the Tenebrarum Deos are freed from the dimension of eternal darkness and nothingness, which is a prison located deep, DEEP within Time and Space, they will continue to wreak absolute havoc, destruction, death and unleash their unholy wrath across the universe, The Universe of Creation, Zeme, The Hall of Origin, and The First Realm, and they will destroy all of reality and wipe out all life within the universe and annihilate all of existence within their wake. In that time the Moons of every single planet in existence, regardless of which dimension or Galaxy that they are in shall turn into crimson orbs made out of blood and start to fall upon the planets that they orbit around, causing total destruction, and condemning those worlds to death, extinction, and complete annihilation. Plus all of existence becomes completely unstable with the mere presence of the Tenebrarum Deos alone, with worlds being destroyed with no hope of ever returning, stars die and in their place black-colored, eye-shaped black holes are formed in their place and devour entire planets and dimensions, damning all life (good or ill) on those planets and dimensions to eternal damnation. And Galaxies that are also inhabited with life are completely torn asunder, committing total Genocide. Also the Tenebrarum Deos have all become a LOT more powerful since their first coming all of those Eons ago, as well as the second coming. Long story short or long, The Tenebrarum Deos are the most FEARED, HATED, and REVILED Deities throughout the universe by their fellow Gods from the Latin Pantheon, along with other races of Gods from other Pantheons, as well as lesser beings, such as Humans, Soul Reapers, Hollows, Arrancars, aliens, etc. Their evil, depravity, and cruelty is legendary, even on other worlds and dimensions and across the universe, for they are not just pure evil, they are not just your average, everyday villains from Saturday morning cartoons that you used to watch with your parents or siblings or best friends or by yourself, etc, they are **the total incarnation of all evil within the universe, and the source of all negative darkness in existence** , **and are all PURE EVIL/EVIL INCARNATE.** For they cannot be reasoned with, bargained with, nor redeemed, and they **CANNOT BE TURNED AND CONVERETED TO GOOD**. They seek the destruction of The First Realm, Zeme, The Hall of Origin, The Universe of Creation, and all of existence, as well as the extinction of all Mortals and all life in general, as well as the slow and painful deaths of **ALL** Gods whom they deem to be weak and tainted by the rule of the Primordials and their laws. The true utopia that the Tenebrarum Deos intend to create have no place for worthless Deities. They see the other Gods (Primordials included) as false Gods, and to be Gods in name only and that they (The Tenebrarum Deos) as well as their father Sin Aeternam, the Primordial God of Evil are the true Gods in existence. During the terrible war within The First Realm, The Hall of Origin, and Zeme 995 tredecillion years ago, the Tenebrarum Deos have all committed the most horrific and unspeakable acts of evil. They have slaughtered many, many Gods and have attempted to destroy the First Realm, The Hall of Origin, and Zeme by colliding the three universes together in a cataclysmic collision in an attempt to wipe out the other Gods (Primordials included) from existence. They wish to slaughter ALL of the Gods in the multiverse, including all Primordial Gods so that only THEY be the ONLY Gods left in the multiverse to have the gift of existence, and destroy the unknown Holy Universe of the Gods (nicknamed The First Realm) and reshape both it and the multiverse in their image and vision, with them being the only Gods left in existence/the new universe to rule over that universe undisputedly with NO-ONE left to oppose them in their new Utopia, a Utopia where all of the Gods and the Primordials (minus the Tenebrarum Deos themselves and their Father Sin Aeternam, as well as the Supreme Primordial Gods) are all dead and have all been permanently expunged from existence, and that Mortals and other non-Divinities bow down and eternally swear fealty to them (the Tenebrarum Deos) and worship them or burn/die. There is absolutely NO way to reverse the Utopia that the Deos have committed, as well as to revive the other deceased Gods/Primordial Gods that have been slaughtered by the Tenebrarum Deos through the "Twilight of the Gods" event caused by the Deos, for the Utopia/New Universe that the Tenebrarum Deos have created, along with the ultimate slaughter of the Primordial Gods/other Gods is PERMANENT/ETERNAL/FOREVER. However the only way to reverse the "New Universe" that the Tenebrarum Deos have created and rule over, as well as to revive the Primordial Gods/other Gods that the Deos have permanently killed for the Supreme Primordial Gods to completely reverse what the Tenebrarum Deos have done and restore everything to normal. But sadly The Supreme Primordial Gods are not going to interfere with the plans and affairs of the Tenebrarum Deos; which is why that the latter are not at all worried of the interference of the former.

Also due to their reputation and atrocities, the Tenebrarum Deos are on the top of the "Most Dangerous Deities" list alongside their father and creator Sin Aeternam. Should one be foolish enough to either attempt to free the Tenebrarum Deos from their prison or actually succeed in freeing the Deos from their prison or try to free the Deos from their prison by either trying to break or succeeding in breaking even one and all 5 seals that the Primordials created in order to keep the Deos forever sealed away for all of eternity until the end of time and beyond shall be forever and eternally doomed to eternal damnation.

"Not unless a group of equal power was able to repress their powers, such as say… the 20." Rajik Marrdarra Fisher.

The Tenebrarum Deos ALL have the power to completely repress the powers of Primordial Gods of the Nigh-Omnipotent tier with their mere presences alone. They can also create Primordial Heaven Absorbing Orbs for their followers in order to give them an advantage against Primordial Gods. This even shows the vast dangerous threat level they possess. In accordance to this, they are the ONLY beings in the universe (aside from the truly omnipotent Primordial Gods) who can truly KILL Primordial Gods, which of course would destroy reality, for if the Primordial God were to die, the Aspect of Life that they created would die with them, for example… if Uxie were to die, all of Knowledge in the multiverse would die with him, and so would every knowledge Deity in existence (minus Relinquished/Sacrifice). Even though ALL Primordial Gods are truly and absolutely immortal, but the Tenebrarum Deos all have the power to negate their absolute immortality. This of course further more cements them as the most dangerous and evil Gods in all of existence, alongside their father Sin Aeternam and is also another reason on why the Primordial Gods themselves fear the Tenebrarum Deos, because the latter are fully capable of repressing their powers and permanently killing them, which again would destroy reality. The only Primordial Gods whom the Tenebrarum Deos cannot kill are the truly omnipotent ones, who are God Almighty Father, Goddess Almighty Mother, Jesus Christ, The Holy Spirit, Arceus Sr., Fanglongmon/Huanglongmon, Yggdrasil, and Shakamon. All of whom would annihilate the Tenebrarum Deos in an instant. But none of the Deos are worried of the Supreme Primordial Gods interfering because they all know full well that none of the Supreme Primordial Gods would interfere with their plans and kill them.

The Tenebrarum Deos were the ones who were responsible for Lucifer's corruption and fall from Heaven and his transformation into Satan and manipulated him into staring a war against God Almighty Father, Goddess Almighty Mother, Jesus Christ, The Holy Spirit, Arceus Sr., Fanglongmon, Yggdrasil, and Shakamon themselves. And were the ones who formed The Unholy Trinity, consisting of Satan, the Antichrist, and The Beast/The False Prophet. Long story short these Wicked Gods are the true "Satan" of the Bleach: Los Espadas universe alongside their Father Sin Aeternam. And they were the ones who created The Baphomet symbolism and concept, as well as "The Mark of The Beast." The Mark of The Beast is a symbol for those who are doomed to eternal damnation.

First Lore of the Tenebrarum Deos: _All shall fall before the advent of the Wicked Gods of old. These bringers of pure, ultimate chaos, the **TENEBRARUM DEOS** shall rain down Armageddon upon the universe, and all of existence shall burn before their might. The moons shall turn to blood and fall upon their worlds and death shall follow, **SET FOR EXTINCTION!** **SET FOR DESTRUCTION!**_

Second Lore of the Tenebrarum Deos: _The descent of these Wicked Divinities shall be heralded by fallen moons, and the destruction of entire worlds and the deaths of billions, burning Galaxies, along with twisted and unstable Dimensions. And with the coming of this horror, the ultimate destruction of reality itself! Those who draw breath shall know the true meaning of " **ETERNAL SLUMBER!**_ " _And the voices of despair can be heard through the screams of the damned_ " ** _BECOME DEATH!_** _"_

Third Lore of the Tenebrarum Deos: _Beware **MORTALS!** The wrath of the UNHOLY ONES! The beings of pure ultimate evil! The Wicked Gods of **ULTIMATE** **VICE!** The Heavens shall burn into **NOTHINGNESS!** Signaling the destruction of the False Gods of Old! The songs of the Unholy Trinity shall signal… the **Ambrose of Demise!** **ETERNAL DAMNNATION!** **WARNING!** Beware not to inquire the unholy wrath of **THE TENEBRARUM DEOS!** They would make your death the **BEGINNING OF YOUR TORMENT!**_

Fourth Lore of the Tenebrarum Deos: _Skies shall burn, flesh shall become stone, the damned shall rise, the Mortals shall be driven to extinction, the Angels shall tremble in ultimate fear before **VERSUS CHRISTUS!**_ _Who shall feast on annihilation! The Serpent messengers of Satan, the Snakes of Despair shall devour the righteous. The false Gods shall be expunged from existence! All of existence shall become unstable; the universe shall tremble in **FEAR** before the advent of the 20 Wicked Gods of old. The Light of the Sun shall set upon the universe, never to rise again, consumed to the **FIERY GATES OF HADES!** **All** enemies of the **TENEBRARUM DEOS!** The Divinities of ultimate **VICE** shall **BURN TO** **ASHES!**_

Fifth Lore of the Tenebrarum Deos: **_TERROR INCARNATE!_** _Fear dominates the universe, The Gods who shall ERASE other Gods, along with their false worshippers! The demon lords shall smite all who oppose the ultimate Primordial Evil! **HEARKEN MORTALS!** Kneel before the radiance of the **TRUE GODS OF EXISTENCE!** Revere them! Praise them! **KNEEL BEFORE THEM!** The **TENEBRARUM DEOS!** Worship them and **FORSAKE** the False Gods of Old. Those who have committed the ultimate eternal sin of **BLASPHEMY** against the **TRUE** Gods of the universe, the **TENEBRARUM DEOS!** Shall face the ULTIMATE punishment, **ETERNAL DAMNATION!** _

Sixth Lore of the Tenebrarum Deos: **_NO ESCAPE!_** _None shall escape the judgment of **GOTTERDAMMERUNG!** The false Deities shall face the ultimate wrath of the **GODS OF ULTIMATE PRIMORDIAL EVIL!**_ _The Primordials shall **BURN TO ASHES!** The Holy World of the Gods shall fall before the unholy might of the **TENEBRARUM DEOS!**_ _For **RAGNAROK** shall be heralded by the blood of the **SACRIFICED!** Death is everywhere! Birth of the False Prophet, **DEVOID OF SOULS!** God of Despair shall ravage **ALL WORLDS** and bring **ULTIMATE DESOLATION!**_

Seventh Lore of the Tenebrarum Deos: _The three wicked Divinities,_ _The Druid of Fate, The Demon Lord of the Cosmos, The Devourer of Dimensions, shall lead their 17 brothers and sisters in the universal march that leads to the end of all existence. Those who do not follow the order of the wicked Gods of Vice **MUST. BE. PURGED! EXPUNGED FROM EXISTENCE!** The cross of **DEATH AND DESPAIR HAS BEEN PAINTED! SORROW AND DEVASTATION SHALL RAIN UPON THE FALSE GODS OF OLD!** All mortals shall revere and bow before the **ULTIMATE PRIMORDIAL EVIL! THE ULTIMATE VANQUISHERS OF ALL THINGS HOLY AND PURE,** the rulers of **ULTIMATE OBLIVION! THE** **TENEBRARUM DEOS!**_

BT Dubs Versus Christus means Antichrist in Latin. And Gotterdammerung is German for "Twilight of the Gods".

 **Founder:** While Sin Aeternam isn't a member of the Tenebrarum Deos, but he is their founder and creator.

Founder and Creator: Sin Aeternam, the Wicked Primordial God of Sin, Sin Aeternam is the Founder and Creator of the Tenebrarum Deos and he is their Father and is their true master. He had created them ALL those Eons ago because he wished to have Gods who will spread his will of ultimate Chaos and Evil across the 4 great universes and all of reality as an extent.

 **Members:** The members of the Tenebrarum Deos are listed and ranked in power and age, from strongest to weakest, and from the oldest to the youngest, which is the order that they were created in. There is also a Hierarchy among the Tenebrarum Deos, for the elder and higher-ranked members can give orders to the younger and lower-ranked members and command them.

First member and leader: Pandemonium, The Dark Latin God of Fate, Pride, Inevitability, and Manipulation. He is the strongest and the most powerful member of the Tenebrarum Deos. He is also their ultimate, eternal, and undisputed leader and the eldest member. His power COMPLETELY and UTTERLY eclipses the other Tenebrarum Deos's powers and abilities put together. He along with Mausoleum and Relinquished/Sacrifice are the three great leaders of the Tenebrarum Deos and are again the strongest and oldest of the Tenebrarum Deos.

Second member and second-in-command: Mausoleum, The Dark Latin God of the Apocalypse, Time, and Space. He is the second strongest and second oldest member of the Deos after Pandemonium himself. He is also the second in command of the Tenebrarum Deos and is also two of Pandemonium's co-dragons alongside Relinquished. He along with Pandemonium and Relinquished are the three great leaders of the Tenebrarum Deos and are again the three strongest and oldest of the Tenebrarum Deos.

Third member and third-in-command: Relinquished/Sacrifice, the Dark Latin God of Sacrifice, Knowledge, and Dimensions. Relinquished is the third strongest member and the third oldest of the Tenebrarum Deos, third only to both Mausoleum and Pandemonium themselves. He is also two of Pandemonium's co-dragons alongside Mausoleum and the third in command of the Tenebrarum Deos. He along with Pandemonium and Mausoleum are the three great leaders of the Tenebrarum Deos and are again the three strongest and oldest of the Tenebrarum Deos.

Fourth Member: Nillhillism, the Dark Latin Goddess of Nihilism, Witchcraft, and Nothingness. Nillhillism is the fourth strongest and fourth oldest member of the Tenebrarum Deos. While she is an emotionless individual, but she is among the most FEARED of the Tenebrarum Deos.

Fifth member: Kkyyoukkarr, the Dark Latin Goddess of Chaos. Kkyyoukkarr is the fifth strongest and fifth oldest of the Tenebrarum Deos. Kkyyoukkarr is the fifth most feared of her siblings, and whose powers over Chaos are well known and feared throughout the universe, and as unleashed her wrath across any and all who are foolish enough to oppose and defy her.

Sixth member: Obbyzzoutth Mmillenniiumm, The Dark Latin God of Time and Nonexistence. Obbyzzoutth Mmillenniiumm is the sixth strongest and sixth oldest of the Tenebrarum Deos.

Seventh Member: Oblivion OObbliivviioonn: The Dark Latin Goddess of Oblivion and Despair.

Eighth member: Jjiiggenn Bbarrkuddarrnn, The Dark Latin God of Destruction. Jjiiggenn Bbarrkuddarrnn is the eighth strongest and eighth oldest of the Tenebrarum Deos.

Ninth member: Abduxuel Sserrkkett, the Dark Latin God of Fear, Greed, and Corruption. Abduxuel Sserrkkett is the ninth strongest and ninth oldest of the Tenebrarum Deos. He is part of a trio consisting of himself, Karrkiila, and Orviathan/Sheraxaos.

Tenth member: Jjezzebell Jestilibeth, the Dark Latin Goddess of Lost Fallen Love, Sorrow, and Hate. Jjezzebell Jestilibeth is the tenth strongest and tenth oldest of the Tenebrarum Deos.

Eleventh member: Karrkiila, The Dark Latin Goddess of Pain and Diseases/Pestilence. Karrkiila is the eleventh strongest and eleventh oldest of the Tenebrarum Deos.

Twelfth member: Orviathan/Sheraxaos, The Dark Latin God of Envy and Temptation.

Thirteenth member: Lillithiianiia, The Dark Latin Goddess of Lust.

Fourteenth member: Demogorrgarron, the Dark Latin God of Wrath and Torment.

Fifteenth member: Jaahilla, the Dark Latin Goddess of Loneliness and Solitude.

Sixteenth member: JJiigarrkhhvarr, the Dark Latin God of Sloth.

Seventeenth member: Genngrris Karrnagge: The Dark Latin God of War and Carnage.

Eighteenth member: Barrlbayyliia, the Dark Latin Goddess of Famine and Gluttony.

Nineteenth member: Bbaarree Ssiinniisstteerr, The Dark Latin God of Death and Armageddon.

Twentieth member: Ddiivvaa, the Dark Latin Goddess of Drama, Conflict, and Insanity. Ddiivvaa is the youngest and weakest member of the Tenebrarum Deos, but is still a low-nigh-omnipotent powerful Goddess and is just as feared as the rest of her 19 older siblings.

 **Associates:** Throughout the Eons, the Tenebrarum Deos have gathered allies and associates in order to assist them in their goals of destroying the 5 universes and reshaping them all into a single super universe in their image and vision.

Armies of the Tenebrarum Deos: The Tenebrarum Deos all have their own armies to lead and command.

Abaddon

Apophis, the Egyptian God of Chaos: Apophis is the ancient Wicked God of Chaos. He is the son of the Wicked Goddess of Chaos Kkyyoukkarr. Kkyyoukkarr created Apophis many MANY Eons ago in order to have him carry out her evil will, which is to cause ultimate chaos and destruction upon the universe.

Set, The Egyptian God of the desert, storms, disorder, and violence: Set is the dark God of the desert, storms, disorder, and violence. He may be employed by the Sun God Ra in order to repel the Wicked God of Chaos Apophis from devouring the sun, but in reality, he like Apophis are agents of the Wicked Goddess of Chaos Kkyyoukkarr. He had been doing her bidding from behind the shadows for millennia (more coming soon).

Cronus, the Harvest Titan God of Time, and former ruler of the Greek Pantheon/Ancient Greece before his defeat and imprisonment and condemnation within Tartarus. Great-Grandson of God Almighty Father and Goddess Almighty Mother themselves, Great Great Nephew of Arceus Sr., Fanglongmon, Yggdrasil, and Shakamon themselves, Grandson of the Primordial Gods Eon/Chronos and Chaos. Youngest son/child of the Primordial Gods Gaia and Uranus, Wife and Brother of Rhea, and the Father of Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia, and the Grandfather of several of the children of the Six Elder Olympian Gods, examples such as Hercules, Athena, Ares, Persephone, Artemis, etc. a millennium later after the imprisonment of the Titans, Cronus was approached by Mausoleum himself within the former's cell within Tartarus, and with the Wicked God's help, has broken out of Tartarus, and now serves as Mausoleum's second-in-command of the latter's army and his personal enforcer and the leader of his armies.

The Unholy Trinity: This group of Demons consists of Satan, The Antichrist, and The False Prophet/The Beast. Were formed by the Tenebrarum Deos Eons ago after their rebellion against the Supreme Primordial Gods God Almighty, Goddess Almighty, Arceus Sr., Fanglongmon, Yggdrasil, and Shakamon themselves. They are all the leaders of Pandemonium's army.

The Jashin (Wicked God) Trio: A Group of three Evil Legendary Pokémon who were once imprisoned within the dimensional. These three Wicked Gods are native to an unknown region within the Pokémon universe. And they have also sworn their allegiance to the Tenebrarum Deos and their cause. In order to help with the release of the Tenebrarum Deos, they have also sworn their allegiance to both Rajik and The Dusk Imperium Empire. Their members are Zziirraa, Malevocent, and Jakudas. The Jashin Trio were created by Giratina herself Eons ago before the creation of Time itself. Giratina created them because she wished to have (more coming soon), but in some point at nonexistent time, they all betrayed her and aligned themselves with the Tenebrarum Deos in the ultimate destruction of The First Realm, The Hall of Origin, Zeme, and The Universe of Creation.

Juha Bach, the Creator God of the Quincies and Emperor of the Vandenreich: Juha Bach was only associated with the Deos because he was actually a pawn for them without him being aware of it in the first place, unknowingly doing their bidding when he believes/believed that he is/was the true puppet master. Pandemonium manipulated him into becoming what he was and into staring a War against the Soul Society with his powers over Fate, which had caused multiple deaths, including the death of the former Head-Capitan of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Yamamoto. Fifty million years ago long before the beginning of the Los Espadas series Juha had wanted the power of the Tenebrarum Deos for himself and as a result had confronted the Tenebrarum Deos sometime in the past within the dark dimension of Time and Space. He was confronted by the Wicked God of Wrath Demogorrgarron, who had wanted to put Juha Bach in his place, annoyed of the Quincy God's arrogant attitude, Juha accepted The Wrathful God's challenge and as a result, the two Deities fought against one another. It was a violent and brutal fight, but in the end Demogorrgarron defeated Juha Bach very and rather easily despite all of Juha's abilities and powers and Juha delivering a DEADLY blow to the Evil God, which normally would have spelt the end of Juha's enemies, but not Demogorrgarron, who completely dwarfs Juha Bach in power. After he easily defeated Juha Bach, Demogorrgarron was about to murder Juha Bach by incinerating him to ashes, but Mausoleum convinced him that Juha can still be useful to their cause. Wanting revenge against Demogorrgarron for his violent defeat, Juha Bach had attempted to kill Mausoleum and absorb him into his being in order to gain all of the latter's powers and abilities for himself. However this was absolutely in vain as Juha Bach was laughingly defeated, crippled, and fatally wounded by Mausoleum in an instant. The Wicked God of the Apocalypse, Time, and Space told Juha Bach that the latter was beneath both him and the rest of the Tenebrarum Deos in terms of power and age and that his "Almighty" ability and powers were NOTHING compared to the powers of the Dark Gods of the Deos, and that aside from himself (Mausoleum) and Demogorrgarron, the REST of the members of the Tenebrarum Deos would've also defeated Juha Bach. And under the orders of Pandemonium himself, Mausoleum neutralized all of Juha Bach's powers and obliterated the Lord of the Quinces from existence. Many many millennia later, they revived him with an ancient spell that caused Auswählen, which led Juha into being revived and him robbing all of the impure Quincies lives with said Auswählen as a result. They also led him down the path from behind the shadows to all of the atrocities that he had committed, ranging from the cold-blooded murders of Jugram Haschwald and Bazz-B's parents and family to the deadly Vanrenreich war. Long story short, EVERYTHING that happened within the Vandenreich war from Juha's tyranny to the death of Yamamoto to the death of the Soul King can ALL be truly laid at Pandemonium and the rest of the Tenebrarum Deos's feet, all so that they can see on how much destruction Juha Bach can cause to reality itself by murdering his father, the God of the Soul Society, the Soul King, thus making the Tenebrarum Deos the TRUE antagonists of the Thousand Blood War arc. Along with the fact that Juha Bach's death led to the destruction of the first of the five locks to the seal of the Tenebrarum Deos's prison. This was also another reason on why Juha Bach wanted to absorb the mighty Divine powers of the Soul King and Mimihagi, the two Gods of the Soul Society in order to become "The Ultimate God" before he confronted the Tenebrarum Deos in order to defeat and absorb them all just the same way he had absorbed the Soul King and Mimihagi in revenge for his defeat against both Mausoleum and Demogorrgarron all of those Eons ago in order to become "The Ultimate Supreme God" in all of existence. However this would've been futile as even with all of the absorbed Divine powers of the Soul King and Mimihagi at his disposal, Juha Bach would still LOSE against all of the Tenebrarum Deos members, and they would all still defeat him an in instant.

Rajik Marrdarra Fisher and The Dusk Imperium: Rajik and The Dusk Imperium are planning on freeing the Tenebrarum Deos from their prison located within Time and Space, as part of their Magnum Opus of creating a universe from EVERY. SINGLE. UNIVERSE within the multiverse where ALL walks of life can exist side by side with each other, and a universe where the Tenebrarum Deos will be its ultimate and undisputed rulers. How Rajik and the Tenebrarum Deos met is unknown and will be revealed soon. However it is known that Rajik had approached the Tenebrarum Deos sometime during his youth.

Yruzza Alexander and the La Colmena Oscura (The Dark Hive) Empire: An extremely powerful Arrancar warlord who was once the former Sexta Espada within Baraggan and Aizen's army many many centuries ago. After his defection from Aizen's army, he formed his own Empire known as the La Colmena Oscura by defeating a former Arrancar Empress and killing and consuming her in the process and adding her former power into his own being and VASTLY increasing his own strength. He then took the Empresses' fortress and renamed and remade it into his own image and vision. The Empresses' followers were either killed and consumed by Yruzza himself, or put through slow and painful torture, or changed alliances and pledged their allegiance to Yruzza, who now renamed the palace Telaraña (Spiderweb). Yruzza also forged an alliance with the Wicked Latin Goddess of Diseases and Pestilence, The Repugnant One, Karrkiila. Yruzza reveres and praises Karrkiila because he believes that she is the true epitome of ugliness and hideousness, along with her brothers Abduxuel Sserrkkett and Orviathan/Sheraxaos, as well as the rest of the Tenebrarum Deos. He sees the 20 Evil Gods of the Tenebrarum Deos as the unholy beings of true, pure, ultimate ugliness and hideousness and worships them all as such, especially Karrkiila, who he believes to be the Primordial Creator Goddess of Ugliness and Hideousness itself. He is the second in command of Karrkiila's army.

Chaosdramon and the Metalorn Empire: The Tyrannical Ultra-leveled Digimon known as Chaosdramon is the leader and ruler of his Metalorn Empire, which again he rules and runs with an Iron Fist. He is also the servant and follower of the Wicked God of Death and Armageddon Bbaarree Ssiinniisstteerr, who is a member of the dreaded Tenebrarum Deos. For decades Chaosdramon has committed the most unspeakable acts of evil across multiple worlds and dimensions in Bbaarree Ssiinniisstteerr's name, with the intent to lead all of existence and the multiverse (including his home universe The Digital World) to destruction in the name of his Dark God. He has been granted boons and boons of vast vast power by Bbaarree Ssiinniisstteerr himself as a reward for his loyalty and fealty to the Wicked God of Death and Armageddon.

Millenniumon

Boltboutamon


End file.
